Sleeping Beauty
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Grimmjow adalah seorang polisi yang bertugas di Georgiapolis. Suatu hari, ia harus berhadapan dengan sebuah kasus... yang ternyata malah membawanya ke dalam kematian. M for bloody. Mind to Read and REVIEW, please?


**Sleeping Beauty**

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, Ada bloody scene, abal, gaje, sisanya? I don't know. =_="

Rate M saya yang pertama, semoga senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

Sore itu mendung. Awan kelabu menutupi seluruh langit, menyebabkan lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan lebih awal, padahal jarum jam baru menunjuk pukul 4 sore. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, seorang petugas kepolisian di selatan Georgiapolis, menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tidak banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya sore itu. Hanya mencari anjing pudel Mrs. Nemu Kurotsuchi yang hilang, menunjukkan jalan menuju pusat kota pada seorang turis asing yang tersesat, dan menangkap seorang pencopet amatir yang ketahuan sedang merampas tas di daerah pusat perbelanjaan.

Grimmjow sekali lagi menguap, dan kali ini dia menatap nanar jendela yang berkabut. Sejak kecil ia bercita-cita sebagai polisi, dan ia berjuang begitu keras untuk mendapatkannya. Ia tak akan melupakan hari-hari di mana ia belajar mati-matian untuk meraih nilai-nilai top, dan berlatih tiap hari agar otot-ototnya menonjol. Begitu ia akhirnya berhasil masuk kepolisian, ia malah ditempatkan di pos keamanan.

Hancur sudah impiannya untuk bekerja sebagai _reserse_ bagian tindak kriminal, yang tugas-tugasnya jauh lebih seru dari mencari anjing hilang. Sudah 5 bulan ia bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera pindah divisi. Atau pindah pos. Setidaknya bekerja di kepolisian pusat akan jauh terlihat lebih 'polisi' daripada ditugaskan di pos-pos pinggir jalan.

Mata Grimmjow baru saja akan terpejam, ketika suara dering telepon yang memekik nyaring, memecah keheningan, dan membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Grimmjow bangkit dari kursinya dengan enggan, sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah. Anjing siapa lagi yang hilang kali ini?

"Ya, Halo? Dengan pos…."

"Pak polisi? Tolong, pak. Saya tinggal di daerah Dortgaunt, dan saya rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tetangga saya!" seru suara panik di seberang sana.

Grimmjow memutar matanya dengan bosan. Bagus, sekarang masalah pertengkaran antar tetangga.

"Apa anda bisa memberikan deskripsi yang lebih jelas tentang ketidakberesan tetangga anda ini?"

"Ya… Tadi, sewaktu saya keluar ke kebun mawar di belakang rumah, saya melihat rumah tetangga saya sangat… sepi. Padahal biasanya jam segini ada para pelayan yang mengurus kebun dan menyiapkan gazebo di kebun untuk acara minum teh sore."

'_Oh ya. Dortgaunt kan perumahan elit. Tempat tinggal para pejabat dan pemilik perusahaan besar, yang nampaknya ingin menghabiskan lahan dengan membangun rumah sebesar hanggar pesawat._ _Orang-orang kaya sialan,'_ rutuk Grimmjow dalam hati. Suasana hatinya makin buruk sekarang.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berlibur, Mrs…?"

"Schiffer, Mrs. Orihime Schiffer. Tak mungkin mereka berlibur, Pak. Saya tahu persis. Lagipula, para pelayan seharusnya tinggal di rumah, bukan? Tolong, Pak. Saya benar-benar takut."

Grimmjow kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Orang ini benar-benar ketakutan. Kalau urusan ini tidak begitu serius, ia pasti akan menyuruh pelayannya untuk melepon polisi.

"Baiklah, Mam, saya akan segera menuju kesana. Boleh saya tahu alamat lengkapnya?"

Grimmjow meraih pulpen di sebelahnya dan segera mencatat alamat yang dimaksud. Ia menutup telepon dan menatap selembar kertas di hadapannya.

Jika ia mengikuti keinginan egoisnya, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di pos sampai jam kerjanya berakhir. Grimmjow mengambil napas panjang, lalu mengambil topinya, dan berjalan keluar pos, berlari di bawah hujan rintik-rintik.

***OOO*OOO***

Sebuah pagar besi besar terpampang di hadapan Grimmjow, yang kini sedang berusaha mencari bel di sekitar pagar. Namun begitu ia mencondongkan badannya sedikit, pagar besi itu berderit terbuka, membuka jalannya. Grimmjow melangkah masuk, menutup pintu kembali, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Jalan berbatu menuju arah rumah menjadi licin karena tersiram air hujan. Bau rerumputan yang basah menguar dari halaman depan rumah itu. Grimmjow sampai di pintu depan yang sangat besar dengan hiasan pintu berupa dua kepala singa terpampang di depannya. Ia tidak menemukan bel atau kabel apapun disekitar situ, maka ia mengetuk pintu dengan pegangan timah yang ada di mulut singa.

DOK. DOK. DOK

Pintu kayu besar itu tak bergeming, bahkan tak ada suara sedikitpun yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Merasa sudah menunggu cukup lama, Grimmjow sekali lagi mengetuk pintu.

DOK. DOK. DOK

Grimmjow dapat mendengar bunyi gedoran pintu tadi bergema di dalam rumah. '_Aneh,_' pikirnya sambil mengernyitkan kening. Pelayan di rumah orang kaya biasanya cepat tanggap. Beberapa bahkan berdiri tepat di samping pintu, khusus menunggu tamu datang!

Jemari Grimmjow menggapai pistol yang ia selipkan di pinggang. Diangkatnya pistol itu sampai sejajar dengan telinga dan matanya. Lalu ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Pintu itu tak terkunci, dan berderit pelan. Pemandangan yang berikutnya dilihat Grimmjow, berhasil mengaduk-aduk perutnya dan membuatnya mual.

Seorang pria dengan rambut separuh kelabu separuh merah kehitaman karena berlumuran darahnya, tergeletak di depan pintu. Tangannya menghadap ke depan, seperti berusaha menggapai gagang pintu. Mayat itu belum seberapa dibanding mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di belakangnya. Dua orang wanita yang saling bertumpukan–yang satu bersandar di dinding, sementara yang lain tergeletak di pangkuan yang pertama–bermandikan darah segar mereka sendiri. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar, dan mulutnya terbuka, seolah-olah ingin berteriak ketakutan. Leher mereka nampak terkoyak oleh benda tajam. Jelas itulah penyebab kematian mereka.

Grimmjow segera meraih handphone-nya, namun ketika ia baru mengetik beberapa angka, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil bantuan. Jika ia menjelajahi rumah ini sendiri… Jika ia berhasil membekuk pelakunya… Tentu saja ia akan mendapat kenaikan jabatan. Ia tak perlu lagi pergi ke pos keamanan yang membosankan itu dan menangkapi para pencopet. Ia akan berangkat ke kantor pusat, di bagian investigasi kriminal, memakai jaket anti peluru dan suspender untuk menyimpan kedua pistolnya. Ya, _dua pistol. _ Ia akan diberi izin untuk membawa dua pistol dan tentu saja menyelidiki kasus yang lebih rumit.

Handphone itu segera ia lipat dan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Pistol hitamnya kembali ia simpan sejajar dengan telinganya. Grimmjow kembali melangkah maju dan mulai menyusuri ruang tamu.

Pemandangannya sungguh memuakkan. Ada sekitar 4 mayat, tergeletak di sana-sini. Bau amis darah sudah mulai tercium, namun Grimmjow terus maju, berusaha mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia baru saja akan berbelok di sudut, ketika pergelangan kakinya dipegang dan ditarik lemah. Grimmjow langsung berbalik dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke bawah, ke arah seseorang yang menarik kakinya. Ternyata seorang pelayan pria yang lehernya masih terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Hei, kau masih hidup? Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera memanggil bantuan!" seru Grimmjow sambil berjongkok dan mengecek keadaan si pelayan pria.

Pelayan itu mengacuhkannya, dan menunjuk ke arah belakang pundak Grimmjow. "Tolong…Nona…lari…" serunya dengan suara yang serak. Kemudian dia rubuh. Grimmjow segera meraih pergelangan lengan si pelayan pria, mencoba mencari denyut nadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pelayan itu sudah mati.

Grimmjow segera bangkit dan menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan si pelayan tadi. Ternyata sebuah gorden putih besar yang berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Pistol di tangan Grimmjow kembali diangkat. Ia berjalan mendekati gorden, dan yang mengejutkannya, sepasang kaki yang tadi tak dilihatnya karena terhalang meja, keluar menjulur dari balik gorden. Grimmjow menelan ludahnya, dan dengan sedikit keberanian, ia menyibakkan gorden itu dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke sosok yang ada di bawah gorden.

Ternyata sepasang kaki itu milik seorang gadis berambut pink yang berumur tak lebih dari 12 tahun. Gadis itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dahinya luka karena terbentur sesuatu, tapi Grimmjow masih bisa melihat dadanya naik turun, yang berarti gadis itu masih hidup.

Grimmjow segera meraih handphonenya (setelah memastikan bahwa nadi gadis itu masih berdenyut), dan memanggil bantuan dari kepolisian. Ada seorang yang selamat, dan ia harus segera menyelamatkannya. Apapun yang berada di sini dan bertanggung jawab atas semua mayat ini, pastilah berbahaya, dan Grimmjow tak mau ambil resiko untuk menghadapinya sendirian sambil membawa korban selamat.

***OOO*OOO***

Sepasukan polisi datang tak lama kemudian. Rumah itu langsung digeledah dan ternyata tak ditemukan siapapun selain mayat-mayat. Gadis kecil itu satu-satunya korban yang berhasil selamat, karena ia cukup beruntung tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik gorden. Mayat nyonya dan tuan rumah ditemukan di kamar tidur utama, dengan keadaan leher yang digorok dengan benda tajam. Kelihatannya mereka dibunuh ketika sedang tidur, karena tak ada bekas-bekas perlawanan.

Tim forensik kini sedang membereskan mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sekitar rumah, sementara bagian penyelidik sedang mengumpulkan barang bukti. Grimmjow, sementara itu, ditugaskan untuk menjaga si gadis yang ditemukannya, di dalam ambulans kepolisian. Gadis itu belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi, tapi luka di dahinya sudah diobati. Grimmjow memperhatikan tangan kanan gadis itu yang sejak tadi menggengam sesuatu dengan kuat. Untuk melihat apa yang digenggamnya, ia harus menunggu gadis itu terbangun dan membuka sendiri genggamannya. Grimmjow menghela napas berat, memandang rumah besar di hadapannya dan merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil yang baru saja kehilangan keluarganya gara-gara seorang pembunuh sadis yang gila.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara di belakangnya, ia segera berbalik dan melihat gadis itu sudah terbangun, berdiri menghadap Grimmjow. Mata pink gadis itu menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan kosong. Rambut pinknya tergerai di bahu dan beberapa helai berkibar tertiup angin.

"Hai... Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang merasa sakit?" tanya Grimmjow yang masih agak terkejut dengan kebangunan tiba-tiba si gadis berambut pink.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, gadis itu mendadak melompat ke arah Grimmjow dan menindih tubuhnya. Grimmjow ambruk seketika dan tergeletak di lantai ambulans. Kedua lengannya ditahan oleh lutut si gadis.

"He... Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" seru Grimmjow berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangkanya, gadis itu kuat sekali. Kekuatan yang tak wajar dimiliki oleh gadis seusianya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi, dan membuka genggaman tangannya. Ternyata isinya sebuah _cutter_ lipat. Yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dibukanya lipatan _cutter_ itu dan tanpa basa-basi ia hujamkan ke leher Grimmjow.

Mata Grimmjow terbelalak ketakutan. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha berteriak, namun tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. _Cutter_ itu kembali dicabut dan dihujamkan berkali-kali ke leher Grimmjow, merobeknya, mengoyaknya, sehingga darah segar muncrat kemana-mana.

Grimmjow dengan cepat kehilangan kesadarannnya. Rasa sakit pun bahkan tak sempat ia rasakan. Ia hanya mendengar suara gadis itu, yang tertawa senang, seolah mendapat mainan baru.

"Hihihi... Hi... Hi... Hihihi..."

***OOO*OOO***

Desas desus tentang putri keluarga Zaraki, beredar dengan cepat, dan segera menjadi topik yang paling sering dibicarakan masyarakat.

"….baru berumur 12 tahun, bayangkan!"

"Ya, dia membunuh semua keluarganya, begitu yang kudengar."

"…tujuh pelayan dan kedua orang tuanya! Aku tak bisa percaya!"

"…Yachiru sangat manis, aku benar-benar tak percaya ia membunuh begitu banyak orang. "

"Ada anggota polisi yang jadi korbannya juga! Aku dengar dari saudaraku yang bekerja sebagai anggota tim forensik…"

"Yachiru itu mengidap penyakit _Sleeping Beauty_," seru Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki yang sedang berbelanja di sebuah supermarket. Ibu-ibu lain di sekelilingnya terkesiap kaget dan berkerumun lebih rapat, ingin mendengar gosip terbaru.

"Saya teman dekat Mrs. Retsu Zaraki sejak SMA. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia pernah cerita bahwa putri semata wayangnya itu kena penyakit _Sleeping Beauty_. Penyakit ini menyebabkan anaknya tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama, paling cepat 6 bulan baru ia terbangun," lanjut Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki.

"Tapi, ia kan seorang gadis kecil yang baru berumur 12 tahun! Bagaimana mungkin ia punya kemampuan untuk membunuh seperti itu?" tanya salah seorang ibu yang masih menggenggam sawi di tangannya.

Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki tersenyum misterius. "Selama Yachiru tertidur, metabolisme tubuhnya tetap jalan, bahkan mereka harus meng-infusnya agar ia mendapat asupan gizi yang baik selama tertidur. Sayangnya, penyakit ini justru menimbulkan gangguan kejiwaan bagi Yachiru. Tahun-tahun pertama waktu ia ketahuan mengidap _Sleeping Beauty_, tidak ada yang salah padanya. Baru sekitar setahun yang lalu, ia mulai suka membunuh binatang ketika ia terbangun. Awalnya hanya binatang kecil, jangkrik, katak, kadal. Tapi makin lama... Ia mulai berani membunuh kucing, tikus, bahkan anjing milik tetangganya. Sebenarnya Mrs. Retsu Zaraki ketakutan, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Yachiru pada masa 'kebangunannya' kali ini. Ternyata ia malah memilih membunuh orang."

Kerumunan itu sunyi senyap. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Yachiru memang sudah tertidur kembali setelah ditangkap sewaktu ia sedang membunuh seorang anggota polisi. Dan sekarang ia disekap di ruang isolasi di St. Maur, rumah sakit jiwa di Georgiapolis. Tapi, mereka merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka akan selamat, ketika gadis itu kembali terbangun dan melepas teror di kota?

**Owari**

**Curhatan sang author** :

Astaga, kenapa saya malah membuat drama pembunuhan sadis begini, ya? Ternyata isi otak saya jadi kacau setelah pulang dari Solo kemarin. =_="

Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini. Saya harap ceritanya bagus karena saya baru pertama kali ini bikin rate M.

Adakah unsur bashing dalam fic ini? Kalau ya, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Bila perlu akan saya delete, dan menggantinya karena saya tidak menyukai bashing.

Kalau tidak ada bashing, saya akan keep fic ini. Para penggemar Grimmjow dan Yachiru, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya tak ada maksud untuk membashing mereka.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
